Shattered
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Nuada decides to visit the man who has his sister all ‘twisted’ up. He ends up doing a lot more then seeing though. This is told from his view. Abe X Nuada


Title: Shattered

Chapter: Breaking through

Rating: R. Always R. Adult content, and a little Non-con.

Pairings: Nuada(main) X Abe Sapien

POV: Nuada

Summary: Nuada decides to visit the man who has his sister all 'twisted' up. He ends up doing a lot more then seeing though. This is told from his view.

Warning: This was done in response to a request. This is also a Male to Male contact story. If you do not like it, then please do not read. Also, so that I don't get yelled at, please keep in mind that this is Nuada, it's going to get a little rough…don't complain. It's how he probably is. Also, if you are not the appropriate age for this, then don't read it. Blah…blah that's the end of it.

Other: Offer accepted at 10:32 AM, Mon. Aug, 5. 08. Requested by Kylip. Enjoy.

The wind broke beneath me. I could smell the faint scent of something just blooming. It was probably some sort of night flower, considering how dark it was. The moon was falling behind me, and I was looking at it. I guess I should have been looking at the roof that I was currently trying to balance on. I was on top of the building that held the man who held my sister's heart. It was a strange feeling though, knowing that I was this close to the man who held her without being next to her. It almost made my heart break. Knowing that my sister was so devoted to a man that she had only met a little while ago.

With an anger that was filling up my body, I couldn't hold it any longer. I found myself soon jumping down, to a second level window. I looked into the room, there was no one in it. I climbed into the room, and then crept my way down to the underground. I was betting that the creature my sister liked so much lingered down there.

I could smell her, as if she were still there. I had come this way once before, when I was retrieving her. I followed that old smell of her, right to the room where that man would be.

My body clung closely to the wall, I was hidden, out of view from anyone who would walk into the room. As soon as I had walked into the room, I had found no one to be in here. It had displeased me, but rather then go around the building, nearly exposing myself to every inhabitant of it, I decided to wait. It was the best thing that I could do for right now. Besides, it was going to help with my plan.

I had already been waiting about an hour. I was about to think that no one was going to come in the room. But, as I closed my eyes and tilted my head against the wall, I heard him. At least someone was approaching now.

I listened to the sound of the door opening, then someone turning on lights and walking in. They were soft footed, and no one seemed to follow them. Their body gave off an emotion of sadness, as if they had been beaten at a game they so desired to win at. I gave a smile, this was Abe. I knew it from the second he began to chatter to himself about what to do.

Once he was close enough though, I popped out. It was as if I had not been there, but now was. "Hello, Abe." I said, my dark voice sounding around the room.

The man looked up, having been holding a book in his hands. He looked at me, as if afraid for a second, and then it turned to utter disbelieve.

"Nuada…" He said, his voice a soft whisper.

I wish I could have sensed what he was feeling. Though I knew it didn't really matter in the end. I just looked at him as I approached. This was going on and on in my head. I could feel a pulse in my body as I became closer to him, feeling his emotions and heat pour over me. I liked it. I liked the fear that he was feeling by just looking at me. I wanted and needed to know what was going on in that head of his. What was he thinking as he looked at me?

"It's been-" I began to say, but he was first to finish.

"Not that long!" He put down his book, his graceful form gently laying the inanimate object on the table, as if it were real, alive. I smiled a little. This man was gentle, caring. This was the reason why my sister so longed to be with him.

"It's very, impolite to interrupt someone while they are talking…" I said to him, laying down my sword. I always held knives though. I felt that he knew this, because he was still tense after I set down the large blade.

"It is also rude to take a girl 'hostage', no matter of blood relation." He said in response. I could tell that I was slightly getting under his skin. Even though I wasn't doing anything, barely speaking, I was there, cutting my way through his…skin.

"But she is mine…Mine to command, to defend." I said to him. I tried to hold back the hiss in my voice. It was becoming hard though. Perhaps he was getting under my skin as well.

"No…A human…a creature, just like her, should be free." He said to me. His tone was so soft, as if he were really talking to her.

This angered me a little. "Then who would keep her safe? Who would keep my beloved from the humans…from the demons of the world?" I knew the edge of my voice was dark, and perhaps sinister.

I didn't really mind though. As long as I now had him, and he had no where to go.

"I would." He said, and his features seemed soft as well. "I would protect her from hell, from demons, from anything that any Human, or Demon could throw at us." He said, as if vowing something. "I would protect her from you." He said, with that, he turned his back. "I want her back." He said.

Now, it had seemed that the tables were turning slightly. I could only feel that anger growing deeper. I had thought that it had grew as much as it could have, but hearing him say these things…It made me crazy. I couldn't help but to laugh a little. "Then who will protect you?" I asked. I didn't even bother to point out the mistake he made. For, I remembered when he was in the market place, and he had not set his vow into play. He couldn't even protect my sister from that monster. He was a good friend, and thinking of his death only made it worse.

"I can protect myself." He said to me, looking back.

I leaped forward, covering ground far more faster then he could have ever done. Or at least, where the water was lacking. I knocked him down, and he fell to the floor.

I felt a little worried for a second, not of him falling, but of too much noise being made. I was worried that someone would come in, and perhaps discover my presence. No one came though. Even as I got onto his back, straddling him, and then covering his mouth to silence him.

I smiled down at him as he looked up, trying to see me and what I was doing, "I don't think any one will hear us…Do you?" I smiled again. I let something come out of my pocket, and I let Abe see it.

He gave a small struggle under me. He might have had muscles, but they proved to be useless against me. I simple showed him the dark contents of the liquid in the syringe that I now held. He gave a small whimper.

I tilted my head forward, looking at his face, "It's a type of juice…I think you might have heard of it. Perhaps if you had known about us a little more, you would know that the elves are very good at making certain kind of, potions." I said down to him.

He moved his body up, and I could feel, for a slight second, his back crease, it was warm against my region. I snapped back to him though, "Stop that." I growled.

He ceased to move. He seemed to freeze under the syringes nasty little touch. I let the tip of the needle play on his wet suit's back. I knew he could feel it. With the way that he was currently shivering under it, it made me smile. "Do you want to play with me?" I asked. "All you have to do, is tell me where that key is." I said to him. I leaned down, as if whispering in his ear, "Just one little key…" I said.

He was frozen again, as if thinking about it. It bothered me to know that he was taking his time with this. I wanted to stab him with the needle, but I would have bet that he wouldn't be saying anything after that. The contents in the syringe held a juice, like I had said before. In the juice, there was a very small amount of hormones. It was a certain type of hormone that would make a male more sexual. It would cause him to want to do something…anything, for a release. It would then end, after such an event of love making, pass someone out. It would give pleasant dreams. The potion was made for elves who had been having a hard time with mates. They would inject each other with such a potion, and then make love like they were newly weds, or young teens. It would numb the sense of right and wrong, and heighten the ones of sexual activity. Although I wanted to use it, I doubted that Abe would allow any sort of thing to let him loose control.

"Well, what do you say?" I asked him.

He looked up at me again, I let go of his mouth. He then, in a soft, and clear voice said to me, "Go to hell." I smiled. What an odd saying for a man like this. It was as if he had never sworn before, or he was the kind that only swore when he felt under extreme stress, or anger. How nice, I was causing that feeling for him.

"Well then…I guess it's settled then." I pushed the tip into him, and then pressed it's contents into him. I felt him struggle under me, but it was fine by me. No matter how much he resisted, he would not be able to fight it. It caused me to laugh a little.

I drew my body up, and then himself. I looked around, there was no bed in the room, just a tank and a lot of other things. No bed though. It sort of boggled my mind that he would not have one, a fancy one at that. Then I thought, he was a fish, why would he need one anyway?

He began to struggle, I kept my strong hand around his suit though, and pushed him back to the ground, near the tank, where there was enough space for him to just lay down for the moment. He did so, and then crawled to lean against his tank. I watched him.

What was I going to do? Could I really crack him like I wanted to. Could I break him like my sister had? Or dreamed of doing? Could this man, take what I could give to him. There was something in my conscious that told me not to. To just look for the key, and then leave. But as I looked at him, watching him trying to fight the potion, I felt like breaking him. Like making him shatter. There could have been nothing more I wanted to do. He took my sister away from me, why should I let him get away with it? Because of him, she would never love me the way I wanted her to. This made me feel like shattering myself, but I knew I had to face it. I wasn't going to be able to keep her forever. No matter what.

"Abe…" I said, bending down, "What do you feel? What are you feeling right now?" I asked, my voice soft for a second.

When he refused to answer me, and only closed his eyes, I smiled again, "Good." I said. When my hand moved over to touch his face, he leaned away. It only caused me to smile more. I then forced him to stay still, taking him under me, and then forcing his hands up. I gave him a smile, "Don't move." I said in a very commanding tone.

I then removed his portable tank around his gills. Then, the suit followed with it, coming off easily. I looked over him, his entire naked body beneath me. He was gorgeous. I wondered slightly if my sister, had in fact, seen him like this. I wondered if she had seen his naked skin, or even played with it yet. I smiled, she wasn't like that. This skin looked untainted. It looked beautiful too. Blue, with green, mixing together to form patterns of graceful beauty. White with a slight shine on his chest muscles, as if they needed any more emphasis on his pecks and lower area. He had a decent sized organ, and it was half way up, I knew that the potion was kicking in, he probably wouldn't be half hard if I hadn't of injected him.

I leaned down, "Abe…what do you want me to do to you?" I was laughing a little as I bit down onto his collar bone. I couldn't believe that I was asking. For someone like me, something like this would be taken, as if it were nothing. This man was making me ask, and he didn't even have to talk.

He said nothing though, as if he weren't going to give me the pleasure of his voice. I was saddened by this now, his voice was soft, kind of like an angels. It made me happy somewhere to hear him. Even if he were objecting, I think I would have been okay.

When he said nothing, it caused me to grow agitated. If he wasn't going to say anything, then I would have to make him. I removed my clothes, slowly rubbing against him every time I moved. He had his eyes closed, as if trying to think of something better, something more pleasurable. It got under my skin now that he was thinking of someone, something else, and not me.

I let go of his hands, and he placed them on my sides, "Stop." He said.

I smiled down at him, "We're already this close, why would you want to stop now?" I asked. I then brought his lips on my own. I kissed him, he was reluctant to let me in though. I moved one of my hands to tickle his side, as if I were trying to make him move, to laugh. At least feel something.

He didn't respond though. He didn't arch…he did nothing. He only kept his hands on my side.

With both of us naked now, I felt it right to move on. He wasn't going to say anything, I knew this. He was already hard, and soon, he would be sleeping in a world where fairies were loving creatures, and elves didn't rape you. I smiled, "If you're not going to talk, I'm going to make you scream." I smiled at him.

I looked at him. His eyes opened, but their gaze told me that he didn't care. That he couldn't really stop this, and that he knew that something was going to happen. "What would you have me say? Would you have me tell you how much I love you, how much I need you?" He asked me. "Would you like me to tell you how much I enjoy it?"

I gave him a sneer. He was talking, but this sort of talking wasn't like him. It was a demeaning kind. It crept under my skull, and got into my brain. I knew that he wasn't going to like it, not the way I was now planning on doing it. But, he knew that he could make Abe enjoy it. He knew that if he took it slow with him, if he was gentle, then Abe would have broken. There was something in him though, after hearing Abe tell him this, that made him want to torture him, to hear him cry out in pain.

"I really hope you enjoy this then." I said, glaring at him, and watching him slowly close his eyes again. He smiled, and then smirked a little.

"You two are completely different, she is so, so loving in every way, and you. You are just disgusting." He then laughed a little.

I smirked, "I'm happy you see it that way." I then smacked him on the face. He let his head tilt, and I watched as he kept it that way.

I positioned myself down near his entrance. I looked at him, placing a hand on his pelvic, "Having fun?" I asked him.

He seemed to be done speaking though. He had fallen silent again, and was now even refusing to look at me. It was odd though, the potion was suppose to make you want this, to make you cry out in pleasure, to beg for anything…he was different though. I guess that Abe just had one of those personalities though. That is what caused me to want to do this even more as well.

I held him down, then listened as he gasped. I knew he had not been ready. There was also the added bonus of us both being unprepared. I felt the pain of a burn as I entered him. Though once I was in there, something seemed to ease my way in. It was as if he had a body function that was built for this, as if there was a goo now slipping over my prick as I dug deeper into him. I smiled, "Well, you seem more full of surprises then I thought."

He felt good inside too. It wasn't like being in another elf, this was, different. He seemed to be warmer, and tighter, though with the goo slipping over my member, it cooled it down, and helped it ease in and out as I started pumping into him.

He shook a little. He wasn't use to it. I smiled even more as I picked up my pace, as if I were hell bent on teasing him. I even struck him across the face when he closed his eyes, "Look at me." I said to him.

He moved his head, his eyes gazing up at me. They were so glorious. I was fascinated by their color, by the way they were filled with so much pain, and yet he held it in so well. I felt a little broken inside. I needed to hear that pain.

I thrust into him. It was slow, but with my powerful body thrusting into him, it caused both of our bodies to move forward from the strength. I leaned over him to look into his eyes, "Feel free to scream." I then let my long hair dangle above him. Both of us sweating around each other, adding to a slippery sort of fun.

I was brushing against him, his pelvis rubbing against mine, as if we were two forms, joined at the hips. He was growing weak as well. I could feel it.

He was starting to shutter, and with how powerful and rough I was being, I didn't really blame him. I was a little surprised that he was holding on for this long, with the potion in him that is. I thrust deeper into him, letting his head hit the floor each time I rocked into him.

Then, I climaxed into him, letting every part of myself go into him, and then I eased out as he grew even tighter and then limped back. He was messy now.

He looked beautiful though. The way that his seed was now dancing onto his chest, it gave off a faint smell. It was almost, sweet. I wanted to try it, but I held that away.

As I put my close on, I watched him. He was already slipping into that sleep like coma. I smiled, "If I could only own you…" I said, then I turned. It was time to sneak out again. Then, I would have to tell my sister about how her precious little toy fell at my body. I smiled. It was a good night.

-End.

Hello, hope you all enjoyed. I would like to also say, even though they asked me not to mention them, But I don't really care anyway, I would like to thank TheLustofKilling. This is one of the first writing works that we have ever worked together on something. I would like to say thanks to Kylip who also requested this. If they hadn't done it, then it wouldn't be here. Thanks a lot. Hope you all enjoyed.

-Request ended at 1:22PM

-D.D.Darkwriter

Into the darkness I will sail, and out of the blue we'll come.

-TheLustofKilling

When the water breaks,

And the seas do quake,

I hope I'm there with you.

Because nothing bad,

And nothing good,

Can happen,

When I'm with you.


End file.
